Terms of Endearment
by Flare Warrior
Summary: It turns out there is no world where Guy Bennett didn't mess around with science a tad. This has consequences for any Eggsy that has contact with him. Including the original occupant of the world another Eggsy has joined. (part 3 of Window to Heaven)
1. Chapter 1

"You win." Eggsy called over the roar of the fire, shoving his ring into hands identical to his own "Take care of him."

* * *

The warm ocean breeze ruffled Eggsy's hair and Harry's ridiculous, loud Hawaiian shirt. Eggsy smiled as Harry leaned down over the deck chair to kiss him, careful not to spill their drinks.

"Your martini, Darling," Harry murmured, handing one of the glasses off to Eggsy and sitting down beside him. Eggsy took a sip and savored the taste on his tongue. They were stuck on the yacht for another two days, but their target was neutralized and the brilliant blue hue of the Pacific Ocean stretched as far as the eye could see. He wondered if Merlin had planned for the mission to go so well, and found himself forgiving the wizard. He couldn't have asked for a better honeymoon.

* * *

"What are you on about?!" Breunor - the rightful occupant of the place in this world Eggsy had stolen - shouted back. Eggsy slammed his fist into Breunor's gut _, hard_ , and shoved his crumpled form into the last escape pod. He shut the glass door and locked it before Breunor could get his breath back, then pressed the button beside it to send it to the surface. He saw his own face twist in horror before it vanished.

He turned back to where Bennett, the terrible, twisted one, stood by his new bomb. What it did Eggsy didn't care to guess. This Bennett was mad - had been, he imagined, since long before Tommy had died, but he'd snapped the rest of the way when that news had come through.

This was the way it should be, Eggsy decided. Neither this Bennett nor he had a place in this world anymore. They would both go out explosively by nature, but this way they could negate each other.

* * *

It was raining when they got off the plane, but it was a rare warm rain, and they decided to walk home in spite of it. Eggsy had never felt so happy in his life. Close to their house Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, showering him with kisses in the middle of the empty street, and Eggsy threw back his head and laughed.

Out of the corner of his eye Eggsy noticed the street wasn't as deserted as he'd thought - a man in a hood was watching them, his face hidden, from the corner of a building across the street.

Instantly alert, he let Harry draw him to their door, and once there he whispered "We've got company."

Harry hummed in agreement. "Well, you like to tell me you're faster."

Eggsy grinned against his lips and pulled him in for another kiss, in full view of their audience. "Be back in a jiff."

He turned, and the man started when Eggsy leveled him with a stare and strode forward. And then he ran. Eggsy took off after the hooded figure, instincts singing, and was mildly impressed when he scaled a building like a spider. Eggsy was better and faster, however. He caught hold of the black hoodie and slammed the man into a wall, pinning him there triumphantly.

"Let me go!" shouted a voice that zinged through his brain in a strange, wrong way. Eggsy yanked the man's hood back - and froze.

His own face stared back at him, drawn and miserable and angry. Eggsy's heart pounded in his ears.

"Don't let him see me," himself in the hoodie pleaded " _Please_."

Shaken, defiant, and already defeated, Eggsy dragged him down onto the street and back towards the house. The other him struggled the whole way, but he was never even fully an agent. Eggsy was too strong to fight. Harry'd followed on the ground and saw his expression before he saw the captive.

"Eggs-"

Eggsy threw his counterpart forward.

For a long moment there was nothing but silence and the whisper of the gentile rain. Harry's eyes went wide and soft, and the other him seemed caught by his gaze; all his ducking and hiding evaporated.

"Harry," the other Eggsy started, his eyes already shining "I'm so sorry."

And Harry - his other self must have been blind not to see the disbelieving joy in his eyes - reached out slowly, like he was afraid Eggsy would vanish into mist if he moved too fast, or maybe he just couldn't move any faster in the face of him. He settled a hand on his neck, cradling his jaw, his long fingers brushing Eggsy's hairline.

Eggsy, standing back and watching, knew that touch.

"You're real," Harry whispered, and Eggsy wondered if there was a version of him that would be capable of doing the right thing and conceding then and there, because he should have, but he _couldn't_.

The other Eggsy made a low, hurt sound in his throat and Harry pulled him in, all but crushing him to his chest. They were both crying, but watching them Eggsy wasn't. He still couldn't cry for himself. He dug his glasses out of his pocket.

"Merlin-" he started, but he'd forgotten to look away from the double before his eyes and Merlin cut him off.

"What the _hell_."

* * *

They eventually determined he was the real Eggsy. This Bennett had turned to science too, it seemed, and whatever he'd done had taken a year to work but it _had_ worked. Now what it had worked to do, no one was quite sure yet. Breunor, as that had been the other Eggsy's code name and Eggsy took to calling him that for clarity's sake, was there in the morning and still there at night in an unbroken stream of existence that Eggsy found himself somewhat jealous of even though he was a permanent fixture now too.

Breunor was soft, bright like the sun, and riddled with insecurities that time and a lack of people who might care one way or the other had well beaten out of himself. The rough edges of their shared history were still present, if dulled, but it had been smooth sailing for him since Harry came into his life. He had never lost anyone. He didn't wake up trembling at night and cling to Harry for all he was worth, or sneak into his mum's house and stand over her or his baby sister's head like a creep, or phone Roxy at odd hours just to hear her voice.

Eggsy felt like a man who'd been badly shopped into a picture, the wrong color pallet, the wrong genre.

* * *

They'd gotten Harry out together. He'd been hit, which wasn't like him, but he was too involved in this one. Eggsy felt the searing heat of the fire and the looming specter of death laughed at himself. They all were. Down in the inset lab Bennett shrieked with laughter, which was weird seeing as they'd thoroughly ruined his plans. The base was burning, the fire reaching ever closer to the chemical stash a few rooms over, and Bennett's bomb was completely dismantled - not one of the agents on this mission had been willing to take chances with another of Bennett's bombs.

Eggsy descended the stairs and stood over him, feeling a flash of pity for this ruined man. He knew who Bennett could be under different circumstances, and he liked that Bennett, even if he wasn't sure how he felt about the old spy's methods. How strange it was, the different ways grief changed people. Eggsy was an utter mess, Bennett was a mess without it.

Bennett stopped laughing eventually, and Eggsy sighed and sat down beside him on the floor. If he didn't already know the base was about to go up, he figured the warmth of the marble under his legs would have been clue enough.

"Where's Tommy?" Bennett asked, sounding dazed. Eggsy noticed a bleeding gash on his head "I should like to see him again."

Eggsy settled back and looked at the ceiling. "He's gone, mate. He's with a better version of you, and if you care what's good for him you'll let them be."

Out of the corner of his eye Eggsy saw a flickering white light, the kind Bennett used to light his escape pods. _Take your own advice, Eggsy,_ he told himself.

But Guy didn't have anyone waiting for him on the surface. Eggsy did.

* * *

They were trying to work it out and live together, but neither version of himself was ever feeling charitable. Harry, who had been staunchly refusing the roll of Arthur on account of the fact that Arthur was not supposed to go on nearly as many field missions, had accepted the title when Excalibur turned out to be a real, if forgotten, position designed to allow Arthur into the field with a partner. In fact, now that the Excalibur position had been summarily claimed, he'd hardly have let anyone stop him.

After a brief period of intense confusion around Kingsman, he'd used that new sway to reinstate the other Eggsy as Breunor, a reserve position that was neither filled nor turned too many angry heads, until everyone could make up their minds about who to fill the Galahad position with. Still, Eggsy had heard whispers in the hall of another title, of the twin blades Excalibur.

He came across Breunor at the range about a week on, brushing up on his aim no doubt, trying to see if being dead changed the way his muscles responded. Eggsy felt something ugly rise up in his chest at the sight of him. He went to the armory and picked out the same gun - not because they had similar tastes, their styles had deviated shockingly far from each other - and came back to stand beside his counterpart.

Breunor had hit a ring around the bulls-eye that Eggsy could just make out. He huffed and loaded his own gun, flicking off the safety and leveling at his target, further away than Breunor's.

He emptied the clip, quick, efficient, brutal, then loaded another and did the same. Okay, so maybe he'd come down to work out some rage. It wasn't his fault Breunor was here.

Breunor had stopped shooting to stare at him as he fired, some mixture of admiration and jealousy in his eyes. Eggsy set his gun down slowly after the next clip and flicked the switch to draw their targets up.

"You know," Breunor said, eyeing the targets as they came "Sometimes I wish I'd been in your world a while."

Eggsy wanted to scream at him. He grit his teeth so hard his jaw cracked and felt the bite of the slider between his thumb and forefinger when he griped it tight enough to draw blood. He breathed, and the ugly thing in his chest surged up and took hold of him.

He glanced at Breunor's target, and he was good, Eggsy would admit, but the scattered ring around the center was nothing compared to his own single, wide hole in the bull's eye.

"One stray shot like that and it's the end," Eggsy said, gesturing to one bullet that had gone astray to the side "It's no wonder you got yourself killed."

Breunor flinched as if he'd been physically hit. Eggsy strolled away, the ugly thing unsatisfied even in victory. He came to an idle realization as he left about what it was that had so thoroughly set apart their fighting styles.

Breunor fought to save things. Eggsy fought to end them.

* * *

The shriek of bending metal filled the air overhead and Eggsy figured it was now or never. He grit his teeth. And his treacherous heart took over.

He flung himself out of the way just as a tangled mess of rebar and scaffolding slammed into the ground where he'd been sitting. That was the end of Guy Bennett. The compound was seconds from ignition when Eggsy shut the door to the escape pod and prayed. The thing was damaged and the door barely shut, but just as the air in the room was sucked away, a great breath before the end, the pod launched.

* * *

It was raining.

It had been off and on all morning. Eggsy knelt in the rubble and let it cool his skin. Excalibur's ring was still clutched in his hand, clenched so tight the smooth, dark metal dug into the tendons in his palm.

 _You win._

"This don't feel like a victory," he told the ground.

Hurried footsteps echoed over the bent and twisted remains of the building. Eggsy forced himself to his feet with dread heavy in his heart.

"Eggsy!" Harry grabbed him by the shoulders, recognition of which Eggsy he'd found stealing through his eyes. No disappointment, just relief mingled with worry for Excalibur. Harry was too good for either of them. He really loved them both. "Where's-"

Eggsy opened his hand in answer, revealing the ring. Harry's fingers tightened on Eggsy's shoulders.

"No," Harry's voice was quiet, but it vibrated in Eggsy's bones.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. He fights like lightning, I couldn't stop him," Eggsy pressed the ring into Harry's hand "he told me to take care of you."

Harry's eyes flashed with a kind of fury that Eggsy'd never seen in him before, but it faded quickly, leaving Harry shattered in its wake. Eggsy caught him about the waist as he sagged where he stood.

"That _bastard_."

* * *

Their hands were knitted together above Harry's head on the pillow, Harry's long legs bent up around Excalibur's hips, propped up on Excalibur's thighs as he thrust into him shallowly.

Breunor's cup slipped from his fingers, the soft thunk of its landing on the carpet drawing Excalibur's hooded eyes.

"Breunor's here," Excalibur said, feeling Harry tense around him, but Harry didn't tell him to stop and he wasn't inclined to.

Harry looked wrecked, his hair a curly disaster, eyes glazed, mouth open on an endless string of little moans. Excalibur was no better where he was bent over him - sweaty and flushed to his shoulders, his own lips swollen - but he wasn't bent so much that Breunor couldn't see everything - Harry's lips bitten red, his chest heaving with quick breath, his cock staining and dark between them.

"Show him how gorgeous you look when you come without bein' touched."

With that Excalibur pressed in to the hilt, and Harry threw his head back and did - arched as pearly streaks covered his chest in full view of both of them, and Breunor would have been lying if he'd said he wasn't enraptured.

Then Eggsy started to untangle their fingers to let Harry up, and Breunor ran.

* * *

Roxy came to stand beside him while the excavation team worked their way through the piles of silty cement dust. They were on the team too, covered in slick grey mud and exhausted, and by unspoken agreement no one was going home until they found Excalibur.

"Eggsy," Roxy prompted, touching his elbow. She and Merlin and those in the know in Kingsman had rejoiced almost as much as Harry at his return. His mum had been another story - some fast talk about cloning and experiments and yes, there's just going to be two of them now, had bewildered her enough to waive them off and accept that there were, in fact, two of them now. As much as he hated to break their hearts, a small part of him had been glad that he'd been missed.

He sighed and stared over the jagged landscape.

"When I was walking back here I kept thinkin', ' _Harry's gonna to be devastated.'_ But hell, Roxy, and it's dumb as fuck, but I'm devastated too." He confessed.

* * *

The worst part, the part that rankled him almost more than anything else, was that sometimes it looked like it could work. In the mornings Breunor would wake up first, and by the time he and Harry made it down stairs he'd have made breakfast for three. He and Breunor had more in common than not and, when they had no inclination to try and see what new ways they could dig at each other, got on like a house on fire. And they both loved Harry, and they both got on even better with him, and those mornings usually turned into a contest of who could make him look the happiest (though, deep in the recesses of their minds, they both knew it wasn't their jokes that made him look so pleased on those peaceful mornings).

* * *

Eggsy was singed and his clothes were still smoldering when he climbed from the blackened escape pod and gasped in the chilly, damp air. The pod had gained momentum in the blast and shot him what looked like miles out from the wreckage, if the blurry black streak of smoke rising in the distance was any indication. He struggled to his feet and started back anyway. It was hours later when he reached the site and excavation was well underway.

* * *

"Eggsy isn't the only one back," Merlin informed them when they were seated at the table. He brought up a picture of Bennett's compound, the skeletal shell of it back under construction, and Bennett himself to the side overseeing the work.

"Been wonderin' when he'd pop up," Excalibur drawled.

"I'm putting all three of you on this one," Merlin declared.

* * *

Eggsy came to the threshold of the trees and saw him immediately. Harry stood at the edge of the muddy rubble, dirty from the excavation, exhaustion written in his frame, but his eyes were closed, and his lips were pressed to Eggsy's ring.

Eggsy barely registered moving as he burst from the tree line and pushed the ring from Harry's lips to kiss him, whispering "it's alright," and "I'm here" and "I'm sorry," over and over as he did.

What the fuck had he been thinking about, Eggsy wondered as Harry's trembling hands slid into his hair, the ring still clutched under two fingers. Shoving one or the other of himself out of the picture wasn't an option anymore.

"Thank god," Harry whispered.

Then he drew back, and Eggsy realized he was angry. He probably had a right to be.

"I will never forgive either one of you if I'm ever delivered another wish for my wellbeing that isn't from the source." He said in a rush, and Eggsy blinked rapidly, trying to puzzle that out, but Harry was taking his hand and slipping his ring back on his finger.

"You will never take this off again." Harry demanded, and Eggsy curled his fingers around Harry's with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, I promise."

A cry went up from the extraction crew and Eggsy looked up just in time to catch a right hook with his jaw. The force of it sent him stumbling back, and Breunor took full advantage of this to tackle him to the ground. They slid down into a dell in the rubble where water had gathered into a sludgy puddle. Eggsy found himself too stunned to get the upper hand, and shortly Breunor was straddling him with one hand fisted in his shirt and the other raised to strike.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He swung again, but the blow glanced off Eggsy's cheek so it barely snapped his head to the side. Breunor tightened his other hand in Eggsy's shirt too and drew him up to yell in his face.

"You think dyin's gonna solve the shit we're in? It ain't that fuckin' easy, mate!"

"I-" Eggsy touched his jaw, surprised at the force of Breunor's punch, and noticed that his eyes were red-rimmed "Are you upset?"

Breunor's eyes flashed so violently that Eggsy distantly acknowledged he wasn't getting out of this unscathed.

"You're gonna wish you had died down there you fuckin' tosser, because I'm gonna fuckin' kill you slow!"

But before another hit could land Harry's voice, raised louder than Eggsy had ever heard it, rang through the air over their heads.

"Enough!"

Breunor stopped, his outrage still evident, and turned reluctantly to look at Harry. Eggsy propped himself up on his elbows to see past him. Harry was still up on the rim of the dell, his hands balled into fists at his sides. To Eggsy, he looked tired even as he tried to project command and anger. "I see now that you'll never get along, not for more than a few hours." He continued harshly, "I can't be made to choose between the two of you, and if you can't live with each other then there's no future for us."

"Harry-" Breunor started.

"Love, please don't-" Eggsy begged, because he knew what came next, had been waiting for it for weeks, and he wasn't sure he could take hearing it.

"I'm sorry, Eggsy," Harry cut him off, addressing them both "But I've no interest in being the reason you tear each other apart. So I'm asking you to go."

"What? Harry, that's daft-"

Eggsy was too busy trying to stay on the ground when the bottom had dropped out of his world to stop Breunor from fighting. Harry was watching him, though, his Excalibur, because they both knew he'd made a promise. A great weight settled on his chest. He nodded.

Harry turned and started walking away, and Breunor was on his feet chasing after him a second later. Slowly Eggsy sat up, feeling the cold wet rain that had soaked through his suit as acutely as he felt his heart breaking. In a daze, he twisted the ring on his left hand.

Roxy slid down into the deepening puddle, having no doubt been close by for the whole tragic scene. "Jesus Christ, Eggsy." Roxy said, her eyes wide.

Eggsy wrapped his arms around his knees and watched Breunor's retreating back. "Roxy, what have I done?"

* * *

To say the ride back was quiet would be to say that absolute zero is a little cold. The pilot didn't say anything. The extraction team didn't say anything. The Kingsman team didn't say anything to the point that number of words said seemed to go negative and take back things they'd said in the past.

Anyone who looked into the cabin would be able to tell something was wildly amiss. Breunor looked seconds from exploding, Excalibur hadn't bothered changing from his wet and tattered suit. Lancelot was sat gingerly beside Merlin, like the fight by extension put them on uncertain terms. Arthur was a stony visage of propriety among them.

When they landed Harry strode off. Breunor took two steps after him and stopped. Then, when the hanger was empty, he rounded on Eggsy. "So that's it? You've been given a second chance getting thrown into this universe, and you're just going to let him go like that?!"

Eggsy's shoulders couldn't drop any lower, he figured, "Yes."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Breunor shouted, and Eggsy located a bit of anger for him at the words "How can you bear to lose him again?"

"Because at least he's still alive!" Eggsy snapped. He marched into Breunor's space and grabbed him by the lapels, his words fast and harsh "You said you wished you were me, well you don't. Imagine what it's like waking up and knowing that Harry's nowhere, you can't talk to him, you can't see him, you haven't got a chance of running into him at work because he's dead. Actually, don't bother, you can't fuckin' do it justice. I did that for five years while you moved in with him and went about building your fuckin' life. So yeah, I can leave, even if it feels like he ripped my fuckin' heart out, because he didn't take my title. I'm still Excalibur, and I can still protect him."

Sneering, Breunor shoved him off "You think that's what Harry wants?"

"It ain't up to me to figure out what Harry wants-"

"Yes it fuckin' is, you're his husband!" Breunor shouted. His voice rang through the hanger, the fire in his eyes burning strong. Maybe that's what made him seem so much brighter, Eggsy considered. It took a lot more to earn Eggsy's wrath nowadays. Even as he looked on he felt the spark start to fade.

"I swore when I realized what had happened that I'd listen if he asked me to go, and that's what I'm doin'. It fuckin' kills me, but I deserve it because I stole him, thinkin' you was gone, but it turns out if I'd just waited a fuckin' year you'd have come back and he'd have the one he wanted all along, but now I've cocked even that up for him."

"That's bullshit and you know it. If anybody deserves him it's you. You're a better agent than I'll ever be, you married him for Christ' sake. I've been waiting for him to figure out how much better you are and kick me to the curb, but now he's gone and given us both up for our sakes and we've got to make the decision for him."

Eggsy laughed humorously "You think Harry Hart is going to listen to any decision we make for him?"

"Yes, I fuckin do!" Breunor stood tall before him, the fire burning stronger than ever. He seemed to feel he was winning. "You might've lived with him, been married to him, for a year, but I've still known him longer, and I know that we two are the only people in the world who he'd listen to even if he didn't want to if we came at him sure enough."

"Fuck." Eggsy muttered, "this is such a fuckin' mess," he scrubbed at his face with one hand, then grimaced as all he managed to do was smear more cement dust onto his cheek "Do you...really think that? About me?"

Boom, the fire was quelled and Breunor looked bashful "Yeah."

"But he don't love me because I'm an agent. You- you're so much less broken than me. I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night and start bawling because I forgot for half a second that he was alive. I'm too sharp for the way things are here."

"But he can fight with you. I've never seen him so happy. And you're brave - he told me, it'd been three months and you asked him to marry you. I lived with him for five years, kept chickening out."

"So we've just been going for the throat this whole time waitin' for the other one of us to take an inevitable victory," Eggsy clarified, smiling in spite of himself.

His brighter counterpart shrugged. " _You_ were going for the throat. I was tryin' to make things work most of the time."

"Then what the fuck was all that back at the compound?"

Breunor shoved his hands in his pockets and dropped his eyes to the ground. "'S like you said. You was nowhere, and you did it on purpose."

Eggsy blinked a few times, then a hand through his hair "Alright, yeah, that's fair," he sighed. He really needed to learn to use words to say what he meant more often. He dropped his hand and straightened up "Even if we pick for him, which I feel like we won't have an easy time doing, and convince Harry of our decision, he won't be happy, will he."

Breunor shrugged "Yeah, probably not. But he'll be happier than he is now."

"Let's see how this is, then," Eggsy took the two quick strides needed to close the distance between them and caught the other one of him up in a kiss.

It was less weird than Eggsy expected. It must have been very narcissistic (they had an Emma here, and he knew she'd have something to say about all this) but he thought it was a bit nice. The disparity in their experience levels was only mildly apparent, and only then when Eggsy brought a few years' worth of honey pots to bear and pulled some things he learned in Bangkok to make Breunor's knees go weak. He realized he wasn't sure how long they'd been going when Breunor grabbed hold of his ratty suit sleeves, so Eggsy switched it up, started to kiss him in a devouring and passionate way they were both intimately familiar with. If the way Breunor went rigid in less than a second was any indication, he recognized it. He set a forearm across Eggsy's chest and shoved him back, glowering.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Eggsy asked innocently.

"Kissing me like Harry. It's weird."

"Maybe that's just how I kiss."

"Fuck off. Why'd you start with all that anyway? You could have just stuck your hand in my pants."

Eggsy rolled his eyes and gave him a shove "Because we _know_ that would work."

"Shut up, I'm not some horny kid."

"Dead for a year remember? You're younger than me." Eggsy laughed at the outraged horror that stole over Breunor's face at the realization.

"Whatever," he huffed finally, turning towards the door out of the hanger "Come on, let's go get Harry back."

* * *

"Breunor, Excalibur," Harry greeted when they walked into their kitchen. He'd apparently taken off from Kingsman without so much as a wave to Merlin, which had left the two of them chasing after him in the subway all the way back home. "I realize we didn't establish who would be staying where for the time being. I intend to return to headquarters while you gather your things-"

"We ain't alright with that," Breunor interrupted. Eggsy sent him a grateful look, he hadn't been sure how much more of Harry's dismissal he could take.

"I've made my decision."

"Yeah, well, we talked, and your decision is shit," and Breunor thought _he_ was brave.

Harry leaned back with his hands rested on the counter, a look on his face that Eggsy knew from movies when the hero was faced with some insurmountable force. He looked between them, and his gaze came to rest on Eggsy - his husband - like Harry knew he was the weak link.

"Harry come on, we're gone for two hours and you're eating pancakes for dinner again. You need us." Breunor gestured to the ingredients Eggsy hadn't noticed on the counter and Eggsy's eyes flashed. Harry winced, and Breunor glanced between them curiously as their silent conversation echoed through the kitchen. Warmth flooded Eggsy's chest. He offered Harry a weak smile and squared his shoulders.

"Blueberries and dinner, was it?" he asked as gently as he could, and Harry knew he was beaten.

"Damn you," Harry sighed, putting his head into his hands "I barely managed to turn you away once, I don't have the strength to do it again."

"Harry-" Eggsy started, reaching out, but Breunor crowed over him.

"Yes! What'd I tell you? Oh, don't get suckered in, he's always dramatic like this."

"Fuck you, he's upset." Eggsy said incredulously, but for some odd reason he was starting to smile.

Breunor rolled his eyes "Such a terrible burden to have twins half his age in love with him."

"We ain't twins, didn't I just tell you? I'm older."

"And yet I'm still wiser."

"What the devil happened in the last two hours?" Harry asked, looking between them in astonishment. Eggsy opened his mouth but Breunor beat him to an answer.

"Well, for one thing he kissed me and then pretended to be you."

Eggsy shot him a dark look. "Was that necessary?"

Breunor shrugged "Was pretty hot. He does a good impression."

"We're gonna forget he said that, yeah?" Eggsy tried, and Harry murmured a bewildered 'of course' that sounded very much like 'never in a million years.'

"Listen, Harry," he stepped forward and took Harry's hands in his "We were bein' stupid, and we needed a wakeup call. You were right to be angry, and I know it hasn't even been a day but we talked, and we aired a lot of shit. We didn't work out much about how to move forward, but we want to, and we want you to be there with us. If you still want us to go, we'll go, but Breunor - Eggsy and I, we ain't gonna give up that easy."

Harry sighed "Of course I don't _want_ either of you to go. I love you both very dearly. But," He looked between them sternly "You have to stop fighting each other over me."

"Ok," Eggsy agreed readily, beckoning Breunor over to take Harry's other hand "We're probably still gonna fight though. He's really annoying."

"Oi, who's annoying?"

Eggsy smiled and Harry laughed lightly "The two of you will be the death of me."

"If we are I ain't doin' my job right," Eggsy pressed a kiss to his cheek "We should probably work some stuff out. 'S a little confusing having you call both of us Eggsy all the time."

"Quite right. Perhaps I'll only call one of you darling-" Harry mused.

"It better fuckin' be me-" Breunor spoke, his words mixing with Eggsy's.

"Oh hell no, I'm not losing that-"

They both stopped and looked at each other, amused.

"Look, if we're both in the same room and you really only need one of us, let's just stick with the code names, yeah? They seem to be working." Breunor suggested.

Eggsy nodded "I've gotten used to calling him Breunor anyway."

"Well, that's assuming you continue to have separate ones."

"So all that twin blades stuff I kept hearing-?"

"Not exactly. A new idea has sprung up about how beneficial it would be to have twin Galahads."

Breunor and Excalibur both frowned at this.

"That's a dirty trick." Excalibur said.

"Quite."

"Well, Breunor and Excalibur have stuck this long. We'll decide what to do when Kingsman makes up its mind. But, Harry, no matter what happens, till death do us part. Right?"

"Seems short-sighted," Harry replied, and drew his Excalibur in for a kiss.

"Oi."

Eggsy drew back and Harry smiled at Breunor "Ah, yes, we'll have to get you a ring, won't we?"

"I'm not just gonna get him an identical ring," Eggsy declared, affronted "He gets his own along with the wedding band."

"Our Excalibur is a bit of a ring snob," Harry informed Breunor, and drew him in for a kiss of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

"You-" Breunor started, and stopped. He bit his lip, scuffed the floor with his shoe.

"You want my autograph?" Eggsy asked, smirking.

Breunor flashed him an annoyed look and flushed even as he continued "When you're with Harry, you usually top, yeah?"

Eggsy blinked a few times. With Breunor it was the other way around - Harry spent hours taking him apart. "...Yeah."

"And you're fuckin' good at it, if how he looks after is any judge." Breunor continued, flushing even redder "Would you teach me?"

Eggsy couldn't stop the Cheshire cat smile that spread across his lips. "Sure."

* * *

It'd been another few weeks since the run-in with Bennett, and things around the house were finally starting to smooth out. Those peaceful mornings were every morning, unless one of them was on a mission. The days didn't break down into contests of which Eggsy could do the most damage anymore, though they tended to bicker still. They were finding their rhythm.

But now that Breunor and Excalibur had stopped focusing on their cold war and picked their heads up, they had occasion to notice the way Harry was still dancing around them. It wasn't obvious, and when either thought long and hard about it they came up with the conclusion that his hesitancy was somewhat less than it had been in the early days. But he still seemed worried and when left to his own devices, could be found watching them with his gaze focused inward. Breunor brought it up first as Excalibur was still working on the concept of voicing his concerns.

And so they'd formed a plan.

* * *

"Fuck, Harry," Breunor moaned as Harry rocked his hips, taking more of Breunor's cock as he did "God, you're so fuckin' gorgeous."

Harry leaned down over him, smirking, and kissed a wet trail up his chest. "You should see yourself, darling."

Breunor winked at that, gliding his hands down to grip Harry's waist "I do," he replied, and drew Harry up, twisting his hips so that when he came back down the head of Breunor's cock dragged across his prostate. Harry gasped and braced himself on his hands, his lips parted.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I taught him," Eggsy settled on the bed beside them. Harry tensed, drawing a hiss from Breunor, and pushed himself into a more upright position. The two of them were near the edge of the bed, Breunor's feet on the floor, something Harry hadn't given much thought to at the time but now looked premeditated.

"Eggsy-"

"Shh, didn't mean to startle you love." Eggsy pressed a kiss behind his ear. Harry's eyes roved over his naked form, his gaze hungry. But he and Breunor had played their cards right, and already his buried insecurities were being dragged into the light. A dismayed crease was growing between his brows, and there was a hesitancy in his movements when he caught Excalibur's chin in his hand and drew him in for a searching kiss.

"'S alright, love, we talked about this," Eggsy murmured against his lips.

"Did you," Harry huffed, finally relaxing a bit. "I'm beginning to think I should be invited to your talks."

"You like the surprises." Eggsy picked up the tube of lube they'd discarded on the bedsheets, pressing open-mouthed kisses down the side of Harry's neck so Harry couldn't watch him slick his fingers. Breunor drew his attention back, by repeating his earlier move with a smug little grin. Harry bit back another moan, then stilled at the press of a lube-slicked finger where Breunor was still thrusting deep into him. "This ok?"

Harry's eyes blew wide at the question "Oh," he moaned, then " _yes_."

"Thought you might like it," Eggsy murmured, massaging the tight ring of muscle under his fingertip.

"Fuck, Excalibur, I can feel you," Breunor pressed in to the hilt and groaned.

"Gonna be feelin' me a lot more pretty soon," Eggsy replied, and slipped the tip of his finger in alongside his cock.

" _Ah_ ," Harry's legs edged further apart on the mattress, which only served to bring him down further onto Breunor. Breunor arched and swore a blue streak.

Eggsy paused, using his free hand to draw Harry back against his chest and nosing along his hairline, "Too much?"

"No," Harry's voice at once shook on the word and rang with conviction, "but it's been a long time."

Eggsy nodded "We'll go slow."

Breunor stilled his hips then as Eggsy carefully worked his finger in to the knuckle. He smoothed his hands up Harry's thighs, continuing up until he could thumb at Harry's nipples, tweaking until they hardened and Harry's chest was heaving. Then he dragged his hands back down his chest and took Harry's cock in his hand just as Eggsy pressed a second finger in.

"Fuck," Harry arched between them while Breunor tossed his head back on the pillows at the added pressure on his cock. Eggsy brought his free arm around Harry's waist, holding him steady.

"You're so good for us, Harry," he murmured, fucking in both fingers while Harry reached back and curled his hand into his hair "Can feel you opening up for us. 'S gonna feel amazing, havin' both of us in you at once."

Harry whined low in his throat at the words. Sweat was breaking out on his brow, making his hair stick to his forehead in curls. His eyes had slipped closed and his lips remained parted on a never-ending stream of little gasps and moans. The concern was gone, wiped away by rapture as Eggsy worked him slowly open. Breunor lay flushed and panting beneath him, his chest gleaming with sweat and his gaze hot and glazed and still wildly mischievous as he worked Harry's cock just as slowly as Eggsy was stretching him. His lips were an even brighter red than his cheeks, bitten as he fought against himself to keep from thrusting.

Eggsy kissed Harry's shoulder and let him go, withdrawing his fingers and shifting on the bed "Lean forward, love, get close to him yeah?"

Harry shakily did as he was bid, leaning down and bracing his forearms on the pillow by Breunor's head.

"Hey Harry," Breunor greeted, kissing him sweetly, then drew back to look at Eggsy over his shoulder "Ain't this a bit fast?"

"Thought I told you to leave this bit to me," Eggsy said, and dropped to kneel between Breunor's feet.

"What are you-" Breunor started while Eggsy set his hands on Harry's hips, but he cut off with a shouted " _Fuck_ ," over Harry's wordless moan when Eggsy leaned in and ran his tongue around Harry's rim. Eggsy smirked and applied himself fully to the task, lapping along Breunor's shaft and pressing teasingly at Harry's loosening hole until both of them were panting, Harry's arms shaking as he tried to hold himself up and Breunor's hands fisted in the sheets.

"If you don't fuckin' hurry up, Excalibur," Breunor threatened, then keened when Eggsy flicked his balls lightly.

"Just lie there and enjoy it," Eggsy instructed, but when he leaned back in he slipped his tongue in where his fingers had loosened, drawing a soft shout from Harry and another moan from Breunor.

"'Es gonna fuckin' kill us," Breunor whined, squirming with the need to fuck up into Harry and the feeling of Eggsy's tongue curling beside his cock. Harry didn't respond, apparently having lost words. Instead he gasped and panted over Breunor, sinking lower every second as though he couldn't hold his own weight anymore.

Breunor, at length, managed to unclamp his hand from the sheets where they'd fallen when Eggsy's fingers had become his tongue, and reached for Harry's cock again. Harry jolted at the first light touch, gasping "Eggsy don't-"

"Hmm?" Eggsy pulled back, licking his lips, and Harry dropped his head to the pillow.

"Think he was talkn' to me. He's close," Breunor offered as he drew his hand away.

"'Course he is," Eggsy let go of Harry's hips and slid in three fingers without warning, biting back a smirk when Harry keened and his hips twitched in an involuntary thrust.

"Oi, maybe don't take that as a challenge?" Breunor's voice was shaky and high.

"Eggsy," Harry hissed, "Excalibur, would you fucking _get on with it?_ "

Eggsy grinned "Yes, Harry," he slipped his fingers free, earning a disgruntled sound from both Harry and Breunor as he did. "I need you to watch him," Eggsy said as he slicked his cock "He won't tell us if we hurt him."

"Yeah," Breunor agreed, shifting to take more of Harry's weight. Harry dropped lazy kisses along Breunor's neck as Eggsy lined up behind him. When Eggsy pressed the head of his cock where his fingers had been, he bit.

"Good?" Eggsy asked tightly when Breunor was the one to keen at the touch.

"Hurry up," Breunor replied, and Eggsy obliged.

Eggsy slid in agonizingly slow, and for half a second thought he might black out. He'd been neglecting his own arousal in the hopes of lasting longer once he was in Harry, but now he had to bite down on his hand to keep from coming on the spot. Harry collapsed completely on top of Breunor, one long, breathy moan falling from his parted lips, the sound low and desperate. Breunor himself was for once silenced after a single, broken " _fuck_."

When he finally bottomed out Eggsy had to brace himself on the mattress. Harry was hot around him, twitching at the wide stretch, impossibly tight. "Harry," he babbled "fuck, god, look at you, fuck, takin' both of us, so fucking good."

Breunor had apparently already suffered enough that night to get his wits about him rather quickly, taking Harry's face in his hands while Eggsy was still trying to remember how to breathe and stroking his thumbs over Harry's cheeks. "Harry, look at me. It don't hurt or nothin' does it?"

Harry didn't respond, only nuzzled Breunor's cheek with a wordless reassuring murmur.

"How is he?" Eggsy asked when he got his breath back, running one hand up Harry's side soothingly.

"Fuckin' gorgeous, as always," Breunor replied, his eyes gone soft even through his arousal, and he tilted Harry's face up so he could kiss him. Eggsy wondered at him, the joyful tenderness that came so readily and without a hint of melancholy, and at himself, whether he could be like that in time or if it was a trait all Breunor's to hold. "Can't believe he's come apart like this, 'e can't even talk proper. You're bearin' your soul to us, aren't you love?"

" _Please_ ," Harry managed, his voice low and wrecked.

Eggsy didn't need any more prompting. He dutifully rolled his hips, drawing a harsh breath from Harry and another curse from Breunor and making little flashing lights dance in his own vision. He set a pace, slow so he didn't come in seconds, shivering at the feeling of Harry around him and Breunor sliding in with him. He leaned over Harry's back, drawing a sigh from Harry as he did, and slid one hand up along his arm to tangle their fingers together over Breunor's head. Harry whined and dropped his head again, clinging back the moment Eggsy's fingers slid between his own.

"Fuck, I don't know whose name to fuckin' shout," Breunor laughed, and Eggsy and Harry laughed with him. Breunor took Harry's other hand, kissing each of his fingers between little hitching groans. Harry's breathing quickened, moans turning desperate and needy.

"Eggsy," he gasped, and it sounded like a plea but no direction followed it.

"Right here, love. We're not going anywhere," he pressed a kiss to Harry's neck "Look what you're doing, Harry. You can have us both, " Eggsy whispered, squeezing the hand twinned in his.

With a quiet sob Harry came, his grip on their hands turning to iron. Breunor made a low sound in his throat and caught him up in a messy kiss, both of them stilling while he gasped through his orgasm.

It wasn't even a full minute later when Harry squeezed their hands again insistently. "Don't stop."

Breunor frowned "Harry, this can't feel good now that you've-"

"Shut up, Breunor," Eggsy cut him off "You know that ain't what this is about."

"I know, but is it really alright to keep going?"

"Yeah, but we shouldn't take too much longer. Wouldn't be polite." Eggsy kissed along Harry's back as he spoke, resuming his slow grind "I don't think this is gonna work," he observed.

"What?" Breunor gasped, and Harry finally tuned back in enough to crack his eyes open.

"Don't freak out," Eggsy nuzzled Harry's cheek "You just let us do the work. I mean how we're set up. Requires a little more participation from Harry than he's up for right now."

"I'm not complaining," Breunor contested, and Eggsy raised an eyebrow at him.

"You like bein' pinned down there? Didn't think I was a masochist."

"I can move."

"You'll be able to move better after," Eggsy carefully pulled out without waiting for a response.

With some careful manhandling, they got Harry turned over so his back was resting on Breunor's chest. Breunor gave an appreciative sigh when he sank back inside Harry, his arms coming up to encircle him. Eggsy took hold of one of Harry's legs under the knee, pushing his leg up to rest in the crook of his elbow, and carefully slid back in.

"Oh," Harry tossed his head back, exposing the long column of his throat. Breunor took full advantage of this, sucking marks into his skin like a compulsion. Eggsy appreciated the new view, Harry's chest flushed beneath him, Breunor's hands holding him in place, roving and settling every now and again to work his already reddened nipples to an abused shade of scarlet.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous," Eggsy said, leaning down to take one into his mouth. Harry twisted under him but the sound he made was only encouraging. He'd been right, he and Breunor both had an easier time like this, falling quickly into a rhythm. Eggsy eventually let up to watch Harry the way Breunor had been, reveling in the way his swollen lips parted on ragged breaths, the sight of his unruly hair bouncing with their thrusts, and almost came on the spot when he found Harry watching him in return, dark eyes shining and hypnotized.

He leaned in, fighting to hang on, to murmur in his ear "We're gonna come in you, love. You'll be so wet from the two of us, all mixed up inside you-"

"Fuck, Eggsy-" Harry cried, and clenched around them as he came again, dry and still untouched.

"Did he just-" Breunor asked, his voice rough.

"Yeah," Eggsy rasped "Haven't pulled that off before."

"Oh fuck," That was the last thing Breunor's tolerance could take, apparently, as Eggsy felt him coming with a muffled cry in Harry's hair. Then suddenly Eggsy was whiting out, clinging to Harry as he shook from the intensity of it.

Not one of them felt like moving for a long stretch of time thereafter. Then, with great effort, and greater care, Eggsy drew away. Harry whined, just a touch mournfully, and Eggsy caught him up in a kiss to sooth him, open-mouthed and unhurried.

"We should make this a regular thing," Breunor sluggishly declared, his eyes closed and his face still buried in Harry's hair. Eggsy chuckled at him and went to fetch a wet cloth to clean up the worst of the mess with. When he got back Breunor and Harry had separated, so he threw his second cloth at Breunor and set about wiping the come off Harry's chest.

"I'm serious. This was aces," Breunor continued.

"Maybe next time you can be the one in the middle," Eggsy replied.

"Why me? I wanna see what your smug face looks like takin' both of us. Can't trounce me in the bedroom then."

"Yeah alright, deal, 'cuz I still fuckin' will," Eggsy smirked.

"Well thank god we settled that," Harry's voice floated up from the pillows "now, if you two are quite finished, I would like to sleep."

"Look who's back with us," Breunor grinned, dropping down beside Harry and pulling him close "are you alright?"

Eggsy tossed the rag and came to rest on his other side, sandwiching Harry between them. Harry smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, darling, I'm alright," he kissed the top of Breunor's head, then went to do the same with Excalibur, but he was too quick and moved so the kiss landed on his lips "now go to sleep."


End file.
